


Sleepover

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Tyler's daughter Friendship Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Sleepover

"....no sweets after brushing teeth and you can always call my mom if somethings wrong, she can be here in five minutes and..." "Tyler, it's not the first time I look after her, remember?" Stopping his rambling and giving his best friend a devastated glance the singer sighed. "Yeah, I know...but it's the first time we're away all night. Which I'm still NOT IN CONSENS WITH!" he yelled over his shoulder in the direction of the bathroom, where Jenna was just finishing her make up. Chuckling Josh placed an arm around his shoulder and walked him to the living room, where Ella sat on the couch watching TV. The four year old smiled widely at her dad and her uncle, but shifted her attention immediatly to the story of a horse on the screen again. 

"Ty, listen, I know this is hard for you, but it's your ten year anniversary! And to be honest, Jenna has done such a great job with Ella the past years, she really deserves this!" Running his hands over his face Tyler gave up then. "You're right. And I trust you. You WILL call mum if something goes wrong?" "I will. And now go say good by to your girl." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shifting his vegetables from one side of the plate to the other Tyler starred at the desk. He wondered if Josh had already started to bath Ella and if he had not forgotten about the bath salt she loved so much. The singer was so caught in his pondering, that he wouldn't have gotten his wife speaking if she wouldn't have layed her hand in his across the table. "Hey...could you please just relax? It's Josh for gots sake! If he's not trustable enough for you to be able to turn off your daddyness a bit, then who is?" Taking her fingers in his and squeezing them lightly Tyler smiled back at her. "You're right, I'm sorry, I'm a lousy husband." Taking a sip of her wine Jenna let an cocky grin linger on her features while she let her foot wander up and down his leg under the table. 

"Mhm...you've been a very naughty husband indeed...I may have to call you in for correction." Blushing hardly and gripping the side of the desk a bit Tyler shook his head: "God...that sounded like a line out of the worst porn ever written." Maybe it was the light, or the wine already spinning in his veins, but as Jenna threw her head back and laughed crytsal clear her husband suddenly understood that Josh had been so right about taking Jenna to this hotel for their wedding day. Before Ella had entered their world his wife had been his everything, the middle of his attention. With the little girl born all of his focus had shifted on her. 

Tyler realised that it had been a while since he had seen Jenna laugh so open and free. It had also been a while since she made him blush like that. Placing his cutlery aside he took a rich swing from his glass, then stood up and offered her his hand. "What do you think about skipping the dessert...I wanna take you somewhere." Looking at him suspicious, but not waiting a beat to place her hand in his Jenna got up. "Where ever you lead...I will follow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I could make you a really sick hot chocolate. With marshmallows." "No. I want my mum." Slinging her tiny arms around her shaking form and the massive teddybear she tried to balance on her lap Ella let the whole range of her dissapointment show in the way her lower lip started to quiver and wetness filled her eyes. "I don't want to bath, I don't want you to sing and I don't want a chocolate. I just want my mama." she added with vigor before her tears started to spill. Getting slightly nervous Josh rushed over from the kitchen counter and kneeled in front of the couch, trying to wipe away the tears as fast as they came. 

"Hey, hey...don't cry Ella, ok, I know you miss them but I'm here, and we can..." "I DON'T WANT YOU I WANT MUM!" the four year old suddenly threw at him, her angle like face changed into demon features of pure rage and stubborness. Biting his lip and inhaling slowly Josh decided that maybe being honest was way better then trying to be sweet. "Ok, Ella, I think now it's time you listen." He sat up beside her on the couch and turned, trying hard not to laugh on the still furious little persona beside him. "Your mum and your dad are always there for you, right?" Starring at him through cringed eyes the girl nodded.

"And they let you come to their bed every night, right?" Again there was a nod. "Ok, see...when you sleep in their bed they can't,..." sensing that he might have started the wrong topic and trying to get the curve Josh began to stutter "...ah...they can't sleep. Because they are afraid. Ah. Aware. They fear to ly on you in sleep. So...they stay awake...and that's why your dad is always so grumpy in the morning. Because he's tired." Tilting her head and giving him a * not buying this bullshit * look Ella asked slowly: "So...they are away to sleep?" Starting to sweat Josh nodded eagerly. "Yap. Right. That's exactly what they are doing right now. Sleeping. Beside each other." 

For a moment he feared there would be another question but the girl seemed to think, not longer crying but still obviously sad. Nudging her shoulder lightly with his arm Josh tried to sound conciliable when he got on: "Hey. There must be anything I can cheer you up with, hm? I'll literally do everything you want if you give me a little smile." Ellas head shot up at that and her face glowed. "Everything?" she asked excited, her eyes sparkling. Feeling anxiety rising Josh hoped that he had not signed his death call as he nodded slowly. "Everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't bother to change their clothes, they just hopped in the next cap they got and let it drive them outside the city. When they reached the hills Tyler let the driver give him his number and told him he'd call him later, making sure the man would be ready by giving him a good tip. Jenna had already started to walk towards the tree on top of the cliff, layed her hand on it as she reached it and smiled as he came up to her, slung his arms around her from behind and pressed her close. 

"We haven't been here for years." she gave, touching the chapped bark. "It haven't been the best memories, haven't they?" Tyler said quietly, his voice tingling right beneath her ear, where he left a small kiss on her skin. Humming on that as a confirm Jenna waited for him to go on. "I never told you why I tried to break up with you back then." It was a painfull memory, one both of them had burried in their minds for years, still Jenna could feel tears welling up her eyes as it came to the surface. She remembered standing at the exact same place, looking into Tylers tearstriken face with disbelieve. "I'm not sure if I want to know." she whispered then. 

Not letting go of her, pulling her in even closer the singer kept trailing her neck with his lips. "You deserve to. Back then..." he paused to kiss her shoulder, "I paniced. I thought I could never be the man you deserve. You were...you are so beautiful, so intelligent a so much better person then me. Still you choose to give your heart to me and I was sure I'll never own enough to give you what you deserve in return." Rubbing her temple lightly on his chin Jenna closed her eyes. "I'm still not convinced about that. I still think you could do so much better then me..." touching her chin now to lift it and finally kiss her lips Tyler sighed into her. "...but regardless how hard I tried to push you away, you kept coming back. You never gave up on me. I thank you so much for this, Jen. This past ten years...there's nothing I could ever do to justify the present god gave me when he decided to let you fall in love with me." He ran out of words, but there weren't any more needed, everything that needed to be said transpired to touches and kisses and moans, and the universe spiraled above them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But it will suit you so well, uncle Joshie!!!" "I'm not going to wear that, Ella, no way!" Letting her lower lip slip foreward, making her eyes huge the girl looked up at the drummer who tried hard to withstand her natural charme. "I said no, babe! Never. Not gonna happen." Another minute of puppy-like starring went. Cursing Tyler and his own weak personality inwardly Josh gave an unnerved grunt. "Alright, ok, if you're satisfied then. Were is this fricking dress?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snuggling closer into her husband Jenna tried not to make eye contact with the driver, who had given them a knowing grin when he picked them up. There was not a lot to fantasize about what they had done, as both their clothes and hair were a mess, and if not that their dumb smiles would have pretty much given them away. "You alright?" Tyler whispered into her hair, letting his hand running up and down her arm. "Yeah...I just..." feeling a sudden emotion gripping her Jenna sat up surprised, shaking her head a bit. "I miss our baby." she stated finally, shooting the singer a worried glance. She didn't want to ruin the night for them, but after renewing their bond she suddenly felt the strong urge to connect all parts of their family. 

"Tyler...I know you planned that for a long time and the hotel was surely expensive and all but...can we go home, please?" Gripping both of her cheeks in his hands and kissing her with passion that enlightened the grin of their driver even more the singer exhaled hard. "I thought you'd never ask..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shht!" "Why? They should be in bed already!" "Nonethless!" A semi-loud bang followed by a muffled curse rang through the hallway of their house. "Tyler? Are you ok?" "Hmpppfff!" "Sounds like." "Damn hatrack! Who even put that thing there?" "Be quiet now!" Creeping through the dark Jenna and her husband climbed up the stairs to their daughters bedroom, slowly pushing the handle down and opening the door. Tilting her head and flipping the light on Jenna pushed it open when she realised that the room was empty. "She probably faked him into letting her watch TV until they fell asleep or something." Tyler gave shrugging as she turned, so they went to take their investigation to the ground floor of the house. 

Splitting in the hallway Tyler went for the kitchen, finding it pretty clean. As he heared Jenna hissing a "Oh, my god, Ty, come here!" from the living room his heart sped up as fast as his feet and he nearly collided with her, frightened of what he might find. Freezing beside his wife Tyler thouht he needed to die right then and there...of cuteness. On the floor, in the middle of the room, his best friend lay on his back and snorred lightly. Well, at least the singer was fairly sure that the person lying there was Josh. 

The only thing really giving him away where the red eyeshadow. His parted, to little Ponytails formed hair, his pink painted lips as well as the ton of make up on his cheeks made it pretty hard to tell though. What was the biggest subject of question was one of Jennas loose old summerdresses that she used to wear in her pregnancy, although Tyler had to say the pattern fittet the drummers tattoed sleeve pretty well. What really got his heart and made him fell for two of the most important persons in his live was the way Ella was splayed out all over her uncle, sleeping soundly and with a happy smile on her little face, Joshs arms holding her securly in place. 

Ripping himself out of his mesmerized state and picking up a blanket from the couch, placing it on the two, Tyler didn't recognise his wife taking a pic of the scene. He did recognise the thousands of likes though her tweet got when she posted it the next day on twitter. "This is family." Jenna named it and never had Tyler agreed with her more.


End file.
